Loving Someone Mysterious
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: “We know where the girls are.” Kai said quietly. “They’re at BioVolt with Boris.” Tala finished.Love, kidnappings, tortures, misunderstandings, different universes!Let's see how Kai and Tala do with 2 girls.KaiOC TalaOC Tala in later chapters
1. Bloody Tears Of Denial

Chapter 1Bloody Tears of Denial  
  
"The salt crystals have a reaction to the ice melting it making the string attach to it so you can pull it up and there you now have an ice cube hanging by a thread", a girl around 15 said.  
  
"I don't get it why don't you just put the string in a cup of water and let it freeze", asked another girl that was the same age of the other.  
  
"Teresa you're missing the whole point. If you keep this up you are so going to fail the test tomorrow", the girl said.  
  
"I know it's just that I hate science I'm not a genius there's only a limited amount of space in this head of mine, you know", Teresa complained.  
  
"And you think I'm a genius, look let's just study we have to leave soon the library closes at 10", the girl said quietly turning her attention back to her book.  
  
"Lizzie I don't know why you even brought me here. Thinking and I don't do well together", Teresa said.  
  
Lizzie ignored her struggling friend and continued to study. Teresa and Lizzie were the best of friends, you could say they were as close as sisters without the constant bickering. Lizzie was more on the quiet side while Teresa had a bit of a mouth on her, she told off almost everyone who messed with her except for Lizzie. She wore black baggy cargo pants, a white tank top with a black fish net shirt, she had black fingernails, black fingerless gloves, knee high boots, and dark make up. She had long dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back; however she usually had her hair up in a bun with two styling chopsticks. She was a month and a half younger then Lizzie. Lizzie wore flared up blue jeans that covered up her feet, a white tank top with a light blue sleeveless jacket with a hood, she had white tennis shoes, a black glove on her right hand, and light make up. She had dark brown hair that went to about her bra line. They looked almost like twins except for one difference. That difference was their eyes. Teresa's was a dark milky brown. Lizzie's was a different story, her eyes could change from her shocking blue to stunning bright green. Everyone called them the Bloody Tears of Denial because of how they act. Lizzie preferred herself to be called Anica while Teresa was usually called Rameera. Lizzie checked her watch to see 9:56, she sighed and looked up to see Teresa half way asleep.  
  
"Teresa? Hello earth to Teresa", Lizzie said.  
  
"Huh", Teresa said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"We have to leave", I said.  
  
We gathered up our stuff and left for home. Teresa and Lizzie were walking home when Lizzie asked if she wanted to spend the night over at her house. She agreed to come over to do a little studying before she left for bed. While they were walking they didn't notice a dark black cloud and it started to rain, they ran toward Lizzie's house and got two towels. They went up to Lizzie's room and took a shower each. Lizzie took out some clothes for herself and Teresa. They both went into the closet and got clothes on.  
  
"Elizabeth can you go down to the store for me? I need some more groceries", Lizzie's mom called out.  
  
"Sure thing mom. Teresa do you want to come too", I asked her.  
  
She shrugged and we both left. On our way to the store we didn't notice a colorless portal come out in front of us. We walked in and immediately fell into the black abyss. We tumbled down, swallowed in the darkness. We were still awake and tried to grasp each others hands, but we couldn't tell which way was up. We went further into the darkness separated by the darkness. We both screamed as we felt the darkness fade and the blue sky came into view. I fainted after that as I hit the hard grass covered ground. 


	2. Anica Kinomoto

Chapter 2Anica Kinomoto  
  
"Did you guys hear something", Ray asked  
  
"Why Ray? It's not like that thing you heard is going to pop up shouting die and tries to kill us", Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson get back to training", Kai barked.  
  
"Yes oh Mr. Sourpants. Max give me all you got! Max? Where did he go", wondered Tyson.  
  
Max had been listening to them for a while when he too heard something to the right. Max snuck away to find out what he had heard. He walked through the almost dead trees and came upon a sleeping figure. It was a girl about 15 with long hair that reached just about an inch or two above her elbows. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves were purple, a black and purple plaid mini skirt, purple nylon's, black strung up boots that went to her knees, and black gloves. Her hair was halfly put up; the part that was up was in a bun in the back of her head beening held together by two purple styling chopsticks. In her hand lay something that was purple and black. Max went to get a better look at it and discovered a beyblade with a bit beast. The girl looked liked she was new around here so when she woke up he and the other guys would probably show her around.  
  
"Max what are you doing", asked somebody behind him.  
  
Max turned around to see Kai the captain of their team. He glanced behind me and saw the girl.  
  
"Let's go I don't have all day to baby-sit. Leave the girl and let's move", Kai said as a final word.  
  
Max got up and was about to follow Kai when something caught his eye. He ignored Kai who was walking away back towards the team and looked at the girl one final time. When he did so he noticed that the girl switched her position a little. Her eyes fluttered open and blue eyes found blue eyes. She got up and was walking away when Max bonded on her smiling like he had a puppy.  
  
"Get the hell off me", the girl said.  
  
"No I like you what's your name", asked Max.  
  
"How about how old are you because you're acting like you're 5 when you look like you're 15", the girl said in a snappy mood.  
  
"Whoa another Kai. I don't believe you live around here now do you", asked a voice from behind.  
  
Girl's P.O.V.  
  
The blond bimbo got off of me and he went over to the voice. I turned around and saw the blond bimbo with a guy with long black hair. When he got off of me I turned back around and headed off into a direction so I could keep my distance from them. The boy with long hair came and caught up with me.  
  
"Hi my name's Ray Kon what's your name", asked Ray with a sappy grin.  
  
This guy was way too polite for his own good I thought with a disgusted look planted on my face. I ignored him and started to run. He was apparently a neko-jin, because of how fast he caught up with me. I turned around to face him and found not only him but 3 others, the blond bimbo included. A guy with dark blue hair and a baseball hat on looked like I was the next best thing in the world, beside him was the blond bimbo, next to him and closets to me was Ray, and the farthest one away from the group had two toned hair, in the front it was a dark gray while in the back was a bark blue almost black. I turned back around and started on my journey. I heard one of them saying let's go follow her and another who just grunted and said fine but extra training tomorrow. I heard the shuffle of feet and they started following me again. I did the only thing I could think of and did an acrobat flip into the air and was in a tree. I continued to run by jumping from tree to tree. I thought I had gotten a little ways before I accidentally fell out of the tree. I landed on my right side and found my ankle and wrist sprained. I continued to limp over to an ally and took cover in the darkness. I breathed slow and easy so they wouldn't find me. Something behind me made me jump and I found cold unforgiving icy blue eyes. The man was in his 20's and was advancing on me. I stifled a scream as he jumped on top of me and ravaged through my bag. He beat me up when he found I had nothing on me. I curled up in a tight ball and started to sing a song that I couldn't remember as it started to rain.  
  
Boys P.O.V.  
  
"It's a good thing I brought umbrellas okay Tyson and I will look downtown and the alleys, Max and Kai will go into the city and look there", Ray said.  
  
"Why do I have to go with him again", asked Kai pointing at Max.  
  
"Because Tyson and Max would just goof around and not even try and look for her", Ray said.  
  
"Fine Max let's go", Kai said.  
  
"Don't forget if you find anything call each other on your cell", Ray said after they left.  
  
A couple hours passed and still no sign of the girl. They were about to give up when Ray heard something, it sounded like someone singing. He went into an ally and saw a person curled up in a tight ball. He stepped closer and the girl they were looking for came into view. She looked torn up, her clothes were all dirty and wet, her hair came out and it spread like wings, there were bruises starting to form, she was curled up in a ball singing a song that was by Linkin Park.  
  
"Tyson call the others I found her, looks like she got mugged. Tell Kai to bring the car", Ray said as he took the girl.  
  
She was halfway asleep singing Breaking The Habit to try and keep herself awake. They waited a little while trying to keep her awake by talking to her and saying things like she was okay and that the guy who attacked her will not come back for her. A black limo came up to them and Kai opened the door to let them in. When they were all settled Kai took a look at her and said they didn't need to go to the hospital because she had some mild bleeding that mostly stopped. They brought her to Kai's house and put her in one of the guest rooms between Kai and Ray. They went to bed and fell asleep exhausted from what they all had to do today or else they would have felt the guilty conscience that they had. 


	3. Huh?

Chapter3 "Huh?" 

"It's a good thing that we found her or else she could've died just from starvation. Let's go check up on her before we leave, or is that not alright Kai", asked Ray, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with we have a lot of training to do", Kai said.

They rounded the corner and opened her door. They gasped when they saw that she wasn't there. They blinked not once but twice at how fast she can move even when hurt.

"Come on let's find her before she gets into anymore trouble", Kai said.

The boys left, and split up again. It was 7 in the mourning when they went out to look for her and 4 in the afternoon when they came back without a trace that she even existed. They started yelling at one another except for Kai who looked pleased with the entertainment that they were giving him. While they were yelling they accidentally woke up a person who was sleeping in a chair in the living room. The person got up from the chair walked over to them, ignored them and continued up the staircase to her room. She closed the door and fell on the bed hoping to get more sleep.  
The boys looked up from their bickering and followed the girl silently as she went to bed. Even Kai was curious as how she did that. They opened the door to find the girl on the bed curled up like a ball fast asleep. They closed the door and walked down to the living room there they found some blankets in one of the chairs. She had apparently got up and moved down here to get more sleep. This girl struck curiosity into there minds as she was different. An hour passed and they heard the shower go on from inside of her room. She stepped outside of her room wearing tight blue jeans that covered her feet, black tank top with a purple jacket, and her hair was left down. She stepped down into the living room and saw the boys. She gave them a cold look when she got there attention.

"Anica Kinomoto", the girl said icily.

The boys looked up at her with a look of surprise. She sighed.

"My name is Anica Kinomoto", Anica said.

"She speaks", the guy with two toned hair remarked.

Anica smirked and went back to the room she was currently occupying. Later that night Aica snuck out of her room and went outside. She looked up at the star filled sky and started walked towards the park. Soon after she found the tree that looked comfortable for the night ad slept in it. The next mourning she heard someone complaining that her blade was broken. Anica got down and looked over to the little girl who was clutching her pale pink blade.

"Hey kid what's the matter", she asked.

"A kid broke my blade and it means the world to me", the little girl said holding back more tears.

"Don't worry tell you what how about I fix your blade", Anica said before she took it.

"Is it alright", asked the little girl.

"It's fine I think I actually improved it from the way it used to be, so it's better then okay", I replied handing the blade back to her. "What's your name anyway kid", I asked.

"Oh, sorry I was caught up in the moment my name's Talya", Talya said.

"Well then Talya why don't you and I have some fun? My treat", I asked.

The little girls face brightened up and grabbed my hand as she led me to an ice cream parlor. I bought her some ice cream and we spent the rest of the day together. Talya and I went to do a lot of things, we also talked a little and I found out that she was an orphan. I told her that she could be with me until I found her a home. We were leaning against a tree talking while I braided little strands of her hair. She fell asleep even though it was cold outside. Damn it was practically winter, I took the coat that I had on and layed it on top of her. I fell asleep soon too because of the fun that we shared.  
Talya woke up to find her new friend Anica asleep. Talya tried to wake Anica up to ask her why she was still here but to no avail. Talya started to worry as Anica's lips started to turn blue and she was shivering. Talya kept trying to wake her up worry creeping into her bones. Talya got up as she heard voices coming towards her, she ran towards the voices to find 4 boys.

"Can you help me please my friend fell asleep and won't wake up I think something's wrong with her", Talya screamed.

"Where's your friend", asked a boy with long black hair.

"I know you, your Ray from the Bladebreakers. And your Max, Kai, and wait who're you", Talya asked. "Anyway will you help"?

"Sure why not if she's turning blue", Ray said.

They followed her to the tree and gasped as they saw Anica turning blue.

"ANICA", they all screamed.

"We've got to get her to my house", Kai said worriedly.

Kai picked up Anica and they all made their way to Kai's house with Talya trailing behind them. Kai layed her down on his bed and got all the blankets that he could find. She however was still shivering so what Talya did surprised them a little. Talya got on the bed and lied down next to her. She also took out her pale pink blade and put it up to the black and purple blade in Anica's back pocket after she got the two blades. Talya fell asleep next to Anica and soon was picked up by Ray who layed her down in Anica's now empty room. The boys left to there rooms to check up on her the next mourning.

Kais P.O.V.

Man why did I wake up so early? All well better make breakfast, Kai thought to himself. He stifled a yawn and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was making it Anica got up and made her way to the kitchen with a blanket over her shoulders. Kai turned around and dropped an egg that he was going to put in the omelet he was making.

"Good mourning", she said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"You should be in bed", Kai said still looking at her.

"I know, but it gets a little boring staying by myself in a giant room", she said.

"I was going to check up on you after I finished cooking. When did you wake up by the way", Kai asked.

Anica's P.O.V

I stared at him. Since when was he ever caring?

"About 5 why", I asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to know. By the way that runt of a girl is here too, she slept next to you until Ray dropped her off in your room", Kai said.

I looked up at him and stared a min.

"Talya's here? What did she do, and how did you find me? Not that I'm complaining", Anica said.

"Well the twerp ran over to us, must have heard us or something anyway she told us she tried to wake you up but she got no response from you. Ray followed her making us follow as well when we got there you were turning blue so I carried you into my house. The little girl Talya got in and slept beside you after she took out your blade from your back pocket and layed it on the table next to hers. And that's pretty much it", Kai finished.

"The reason I was turning blue was because I gave Talya my coat as she had none. I didn't expect to fall asleep. Anyway thanks for saving me now I have no choice but be in your debt again", Anica said while Kai handed her some food.

"Again", he questioned.

"Yeah again this is the second time you people have saved me and I still don't know you all really. I'm stuffed would you like to come to the store with me? I have to buy some new parts for my blade", Anica said.

Kai thought for a moment. Tyson's eating makes me want to puke, I have nothing better to do, and I have to buy a new defense ring. Kai followed Anica outside. She was wearing a black skirt that went above the knees, white nylons, black boots, a light blue turtle neck sweater, and a trench coat. She let her hair fan out behind her as she walked. They went to the store and started on there way back Kai having bought a new defense ring with the help of Anica and Anica having a new attack ring for her own blade.


	4. Feelings Surprise Even Me

Chapter4 "Feeling's Surprise Even Me" 

"Talya I think I found a home for you. They're called the Urameki's and they have been searching for a little girl of there own. I think we should go and see them", Anica said one day.

"Really that's great could you let me see them", asked Talya.

"We're going later this afternoon after of course we tell Ray and the others, alright", Anica said.

(4 Hours later)

Life is so dull without a little girl nipping at your heals wondering what your doing. Well better get something to do, but what? I know I could go to the house and get my blades and practice for a little while or I could make Tyson's worst dream become reality? Yeah I think I'll do that, besides he needs something else besides those stupid eating habits but then again he'll hate me for the rest of my life? Na I'll put him on a diet to see what he does for 6 months but how?

Anica smirked as a plan begun to form in her mind.

(Later On That Day)

"Hey guys I thought it'd be fun to play a game", Anica asked the Bladebreakers.

"Sure that sounds like fun how about it Tyson", Ray asked the empty gut of a boy.

"I guess and I don't think Max would mind either he had a bit of sugar today", the boy replied.

I looked over at Max who had 6 empty bowls of ice cream around himself on the floor. Max looked like he was jetting his eyes from place to place and then smiling at absolutely nothing.

"Kai are you going to play? If your not then I completely understand if your scared", Anica said each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Hn I'm not scared of a game", Kai said with a little edge voice.

"Yes now the game is called Truth or Dare. I'll go first. Dare or dare Ray", asked Anica.

"Uh, don't you mean truth or dare", Ray asked uneasily.

"Oh yes if you want you can give the person a double which means true and true or dare and dare. Now that, that's settled Ray dare or dare", Anica asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Considering my options I choose the second dare", Ray said like a know-it-all.

"I dare you to kiss Tyson full on the lips for 30 seconds", Anica said.

"WHAT', they both screamed at Anica making her hair fly back.

"A dare's a dare now isn't it? I could always change it to 3 min", Anica said again obviously amused.

"No, no, no 30 seconds is fine. As long as there is mouth wash after this", Ray said.

"Sure after you truth or dare someone else in this room", Max suddenly spoke up.

Both Tyson and Ray groaned and looked each other in the eye before shutting them quickly and slowly edging towards each other. Both lips met another pair and they started kissing. After the 30 seconds was up Tyson and Ray started doing the most hilarious things. Tyson claimed that his mouth was tainted with evil as Ray did a funny kind of dance like jumping up and down with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Tyson ran over to a fishbowl that was nearby and started drinking the fishbowl clean.

"That was totally disgusting Anica if I live through this make sure I end yours", Ray said through gritted teeth, "Anyway it's my turn Anica truth or dare"?

"Umm... dare I guess besides I need more excitement then that little thing", she said through her laughing fit.

"Okay then I dare you to dress up like a girly girl tomorrow", Ray said.

"Nooooo anything but that please", Anica pestered.

"Sorry but a dare is a dare now isn't it", Ray said bearing his fangs a little.

"Fine. Tyson dare or dare", Anica snapped at him.

"Dare", Tyson said.

"I dare you to go on a diet for 6 months", she said plainly.

Tyson being the idiot that he was didn't hear her and just continued to eat some more of Kai's food.

"All right it's my turn right? Okay Kai dare or dare", Tyson said.

"Humph dare", Kai muttered.

Tyson grinned from ear to ear.

"I dare you to not give us any training for one week", Tyson said as everyone except Kai and Anica sweat dropped.

"Deal but extra training the next week. Anica truth or truth", Kai said turning to her.

"Giving my options I choose the first truth", Anica said not really caring.

"Is it true that you beyblade"?

"Yeah, why"?

"Nothing really just wondering if you can blade".

"Max truth or dare", Anica said still wondering why Kai asked that question.

"Truth", he said wide eyed staring at a bug.

"Is it true that you had a pet squirrel"?

"How'd you know about chirpy", he asked.

"Well..." she started.

(Flashback)

_"Talya you're not supposed to be in here", Anica said._

_"I know but I wanted to say hi to Max... hey what are these", Talya said holding up a picture._

_"It looks like Max kissing a squirrel with a leash on", she said examining the photo._

(End Flashback)

"You found those huh? Well anyway Kai truth or dare", Max asked.

"Truth", Kai said.

"Is it true that you consider us as friends or nuisances", Max asked.

"Both. Anica truth or truth"?

"Truth", she stated firmly.

"Is it true that you have a bit beast"?

"Yes why"?

"You'll find out soon enough".

What kind of logic is that, thought Anica. Oh well now then who next...

"You know what I'm not going to play anymore. It's getting boring here so I think I'll take a walk", Anica said so no one stopped her with another word.

Anica's P.O.V

I left the game and went out the door trying to find a new place to stay for the night then I remembered the dare that Ray gave me.

"I guess it's off to the store first even though I have some girly girl clothes in my bag at Kai's place", I muttered to myself.

I walked out to a store that read Fashion Bug and bought a green tank top, a blue mini skirt and some white sandals with a few earrings and necklaces.

"I hope they're happy with this", I muttered again to myself.

I walked out of the store and it started to rain which was actually a bad thing because of it being winter. I took the cell phone that I had stolen from Tyson and called the operator. She put me through to Kai's mansion and Sergey picked up. Soon I heard Kai's voice on the other end.

"Hey Kai um I'm going to stay at a nearby Hotel because I can't make it out to the house because of the rain", I explained to him.

"With what money", He asked suspiciously.

"The money I stole from Tyson who would believe he was loaded with credit cards", I remarked.

"Alright we'll see you in the mourning around 9:00 okay", he asked.

"Yeah whatever I've got to go before I catch a cold", I said holding my sleeve up to my nose so I wouldn't freeze it.

"Where exactly are you", he rang like a telephone.

"On the corner of O'Connell street", I sneezed ", Look I have to go alright see you tomorrow I'll be staying at the Ramada Inn, bye".

I turned the cell phone off and walked in the Inn to be greeted with warmth. I got a room and went fast asleep as soon as I fell on my warm comfy bed.


	5. Late and a Beyblade Fight

Chapter 5"Late and a Beyblade Fight" 

Anica woke up to bright light from the window. She looked at her clock to discover 11 o clock! She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, got the clothes that she bought yesterday on and ran out the door. She got her jewelry on and shoes on as she ran outside into the freezing air. She had forgotten her coat and so she ran to the park. When she got there it had started snowing again, she got down to the usual spot where they usually always were and saw nothing. She stayed there about 10 min when the distant sound of a beyblade was heard. Anica walked to where she heard it and found a boy about her own age with black hair and a weird looking uniform on.

"Hello do you know where the Bladebreakers are", he said with a sneer.

All I did was shake my head. I didn't like this guy, not at all. I backed up away from him and he actually surprised her when he followed her. He knew she was scared of him.

"Come on baby you know where they are don't you", he asked again.

I continued to shake my head telling him I have no idea where they were. I shivered, the cold was really getting to me now.

"You look a little cold want me to warm you up", he edged closer.

"Leave me alone", I quietly said.

"You know you want me", he said.

"Leave me alone", she said a little more harshly.

"Oh come on baby", he muttered in her ear.

"I think she told you to leave her alone so I would beat it", said a voice that belonged to Kai.

"Who the hell are you", he asked roughly grabbing Anica by the hair.

Kai's eyes narrowed into slits as Anica whimpered in pain, tears in her eyes along with fright.

"If you must know I'm Kai and **I'M** telling **YOU** to leave her alone", he came forward.

"What does this slut of a girl has that you want", the kid spoke again.

"I am not a slut you mother fucking bastard from hell", Anica spit in his face.

The boy drew back his hand and backslapped her. He was going to do it again but a strong muscular arm stopped him from succeeding.

"Leave. Her. Alone", Kai threatened.

This time the boy took his warning and ran away like a wet cat in winter. Kai held out is hand for Anica to take, she did and Kai felt himself staring at a small cut on her lip. He felt the urge to wipe the blood away so he could see her pretty face better.

_'What the hell am I thinking'_

Seems to me that your wanting to wipe the blood away.

_'Dranzer haven't I told you to stay out of my head.'_

You did but this time I couldn't resist you should've been there... every time you saw her you go like she is so beautiful. Dragoon threw up almost when I told him.

_'You stupid fire chicken what did you do that for.'_

I thought it'd be fun.

_'Well here's a little surprise for you it wasn't! Anyway go away we'll talk about this later at the house.'_

Fine be that way.

"Uh... Kai are you in there? Hello Earth to Kai", Anica waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry what", Kai said snapping out of his gaze.

"Thanks with that guy. I really appreciate it", she slightly blushed.

"Uh... no problem, I guess. Let's get back to the house I've finally decided that Max is going to beybattle you today, but after you change your clothes", they walked towards a bench in the park.

"Sorry Kai but I can't, the dare that Ray gave me, I have to do it today", she confessed if he remembered.

"Shit that's right I guess we're going to have to train inside cause there is no way in **HELL** are you going outside like that", he boasted.

"You know what", Anica asked.

"Hn", Kai said not really caring.

"That's the most you've talked since I've been here", she giggled slightly.

He sent her a glare, "Don't get used to it".

"Yes sir, sir", she saluted like a soldier playfully.

He glared at her again.

(Back at the house)

"It's about time Anica we were starting to worry", Ray came up to her.

"Yeah well you should've been I was getting hit on thanks to your dare", she glared at Ray.

"I'm sorry I didn't think", he put on a frown.

"That's right you didn't", she said and took out her blade.

Ray's face paled as she aimed her beyblade at him. He ducked before she launched it into the dish behind him.

"You didn't actually think I would hit you did you", she smirked and continued to practice her blade.

Ray huffed and launched his blade at another dish beside him trying to avoid getting killed. The training went on for a couple of hours when Tyson was complaining so much Kai gave them a break just to shut him up. They decided to go to a restaurant that was close by. Kai was paying for everyone's food including Tyson cause he had to be on a diet for 6 months. (Thanks to my work)

"Ani this isn't fair", Tyson complained.

"Hey you chose dare not me so if I were you I'd can it", she glared.

Tyson pouted and stuck his nose in the air. Max had a cheeseburger and small sprite, Ray had a hamburger and medium coke, Kai had a hamburger and small coke, while Anica had nothing but a small mountain dew code red.

"Is that all you're getting", asked Kai.

"Yeah I'm actually not very hungry", she said happily.

"You sure, you don't look so good", Ray put in.

She glared at him, "Yes I'm fine, just not hungry".

"Come on guys she said she was fine leave her alone. If there was something wrong she'd tell us, right Ani", Max asked happily.

"Of course I would tell you guys", she lied.

They bought her lie and continued eating. Ani For now on I'll just call her Ani felt a little dizzy but nothing to serious, she didn't want the boys to worry about her. If any of you are wondering why she's allowed outside Ani begged and pleaded with Kai to let her have some freedom Ani suddenly felt like her head was going to explode and yet she continued to put on an act for her friends. They walked home, Max and Tyson in front, Ray in middle, Ani behind him a good distance, and then Kai who always lags behind. Ani's head continued to spin and make her dizzy; she started to stagger a little before she dropped to the ground. Kai was the first who noticed her and before she hit the ground he caught her in his arms. Drool. Ani was burning hot from a fever of about 103.4 Kai estimated. Tyson, Ray, and Max hurried over to Ani.

"What's wrong with her Kai", asked a very scared Max.

"She has a bad fever. Why were we so stupid", Kai thought a loud.

"What do you mean", asked Ray.

"She had no coat on and we completely ignored that fact. Come on we have to get her to the house", he pulled her up into his arms and carried her bridal style the rest of the way. Tyson was to scared to say anything. Mainly for Ani's well being and Kai giving him a harder time


	6. Meeting Someone Special

Chapter6 "Meeting Someone Special"

"Anica? Anica wake up", a voice called out into the distance.

Anica opened her eyes to see a purple ball of light floating in front of her.

"Who are you", Anica asked.

The ball of light started changing into a figure; a beautiful woman emerged stepping into the light. The woman had on a purple dress that draped one shoulder slithering down the rest of her arm, she was barefoot with a golden anklet on her right ankle, she had black hair, and the most shocking thing about her were her eyes they were a ruby red. It was her bitbeast, Nami.

"Nami", Anica asked in wonder and awe.

"Yes mistress it is", Nami said.

"I need a favor from you", Nami asked bowing her head a little.

"Anything", Anica sat up.

"Well it's actually a few favors", Nami leaned down to be level with her mistress.

"Go ahead nothing's stopping you", Ani said.

"1 I need you to look at yourself, 2 I need you to hold in whatever you are going to say when you look", Nami stood back up holding Anica's hand to pull her up to.

Anica looked at herself and realized she was wearing the same dress except hers was a deep whirling blue with a little bit of white, she had fancy blue shoes, and her dress covered both her arms but cupped her shoulders leaving them bare. She held in a gasp.

"3 I'm sorry to say but it's time for you to wake up. People are wanting your return", Nami vanished in a gust of wind as suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed Anica.

(Hospital)

"I think she's coming through", a man clad in white said.

Anica opened her eyes to be met with a man in his mid 30's.

"What happened", she asked.

"I believe I can answer that, David you can leave now, thank you for your help", a man stepped into the room.

He was a plump man; he looked to be in his 50's, he had on a dark gray suit with a bowler hat; he had snow-white hair and a Santa like glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir", David she supposed said and left.

"What happened", Anica asked again.

"You passed out of a fever, the Bladebreakers brought you to me and I immediately called for an ambulance. Ray and Kai wanted to come so Ray said you were his twin sister and that you wouldn't go anywhere without him and Kai. Turns out you only had a minor case of the flu. You've been sleeping for nearly 2 days", the man said.

"Thank you, and I have another question", Anica sat up a bit.

"And what is that my dear", he asked questionly.

"Who are you exactly", she asked sitting up fully.

The man chuckled a bit, "Yes I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Mr. Dickinson or Mr. D as it were to Max and Tyson. I am head of the BBA, Beyblade Battle Association".

"Thank you for helping me, but I don't suppose you're just here to tell me what you already have, so what's the real reason that you're here", she asked sharply.

Mr. Dickinson stared back at her in disbelief; she had a keen eye for details.

"Yes I'm actually here to ask you to join the Bladebreakers. They've seem to be doing better since they met you according to Kai and in the tournament that they are going to be going to in a few days need 5 members to compete. So are you going to be one of the Bladebreakers", he asked, that twinkle in his eyes not having left.

Anica considered this for a moment. It would be a great opportunity to see other bladers like her and be in the competition. Plus I'll be on the best team in the world, there even better than the Demolition Boys. She read it in the paper

"Alright I'll join the team, I've got nothing better to do anyway", Mr. Dickinson clapped his hands in joy.

(Plane)

"Tyson stop eating so fast", Ani almost screamed at him.

"Yeah Tyson your getting food on Max and I", Ray complained.

Tyson continued eating like no tomorrow.

"TYSON", they all screamed including Kai.

"Huh", he looked up only to receive 2 punches to the head knocking him out.

Kai and Ani settled back down in their seats. Ani was trying not to pummel anyone's face in as was Kai. They were on a different plane to America because Tyson "accidentally" overslept. Ani had a stress vain on her forehead due to the amount of pressure everyone was putting on her especially Tyson of wanting to see her bitbeast. She repeatedly told them to wait until she was ready to show Nami but of course Tyson wouldn't listen. Ani fell asleep soon after.

(Hotel)

"That's what you get from eating all that airplane food", Max said as Tyson ran into the bathroom.

"Hn, it's his own fault for eating it", Kai said from the wall he was leaning on.

"Guys we have a problem", Ray spoke up.

"What is it Ray", Max asked.

"Mr. D only booked 3 rooms", Ray handed Kai the paper.

"But that's no problem, right", Max asked.

"Actually yes it is Tyson got his own room which means Ani will be staying in one of our rooms", Kai said looking up from the paper.

"Hey where is Ani anyway", Tyson came out of the bathroom.

They looked around the room to discover Ani missing.

"She said she was going down to the pool", Kai said.

"How'd you know that", Tyson asked.

"Cause she told us, I was the only one listening, as usual", Kai went out the door along with Ray and Max.

They went down to floor 1 they were on floor 5 where they found Ani doing a perfect back flip into the water. They stared at her as she went in again with a smooth dive.

"Ani can we talk to you for a min", Kai called out to her.

She looked up, "Sure just let me do this next dive".

She did another backwards flip into the pool with a little twisting of her body. After a few moments of silence she resurfaced the water and went over to them.

"What's up", she asked without a care in the world.

"We have a bit of a problem. Mr. D he only gave us 3 rooms and Tyson gets his own which means you'll have to be with one of the guys", Ray said.

"Who is it", she asked.

"What", Ray asked right after.

"Who am I sharing with", she rolled her eyes.

"We haven't decided on that yet", Max said solemnly.

"Well then I'll make it easy for you, Kai".

"KAI? Why"?

"1 he doesn't snore 2 he doesn't talk in his sleep 3 he won't bother me 4 he doesn't move around that much. We don't talk that much anyway so it's not like he's going to sneak a peek on me when I'm in the shower", Ani stated and got out of the pool.

"Kai what do you think", Ray asked.

"Whatever", he left with Ani and went to the room they were sharing.

(Later on)

"Guys are you 2 coming to dinner", Tyson knocked on the door loudly.

"Kai opened the door sorry to say on Tyson's behave he wasn't happy.

"No Tyson, Ani's sleeping and I'm going to take a shower and if I were you I would shut my mouth or hell is going to break lose", he shut the door in his face.

"Are they coming", Ray asked.

"No. Kai's going to take a shower and Ani's sleeping", he said slowly.

"Oh well bad luck for them", Max said.

"Yeah I guess but you do wonder what's been going on with those 2 especially Ani she's having major mood swings", Tyson said.

"Yeah remember when Tyson woke her on the plane? She said thanks for waking her up then smacked him for waking her up", Ray laughed.

"That wasn't funny", Tyson complained.

"As if! It was funnier then anything else I've seen since we met her", Max said laughing his ass off along with Ray.

The 3 continued their way down to the main lobby for dinner.


	7. What's Changed

Chapter7 "What's changed?" 

Anica sat on her bed. She woke up to the sound of running water and figured Kai went to take a shower. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What to eat", she asked herself.

She took out some chicken and started to make a meal for herself, making a little bit more for Kai incase he was hungry later on.

While Ani was cooking she heard the soft growl from behind her coming from Kai. Ani turned around to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing", he asked her in wonder.

"I'm cooking myself something to eat since you didn't make me up to go with Ray and the others for dinner", Ani turned back around.

"Well you've been working really hard and it seemed that you were tired. I let you sleep because you needed it", Kai spoke to her calmly.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that I can take care of myself", Ani replied.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn", he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"It's a gift. Now are you hungry, because I made enough here for both of us", she turned around and blushed lightly.

Kai was onlyin a towel that was around his waist and he was still wet from his shower. The water clung to his skin like a blanket as his hair was matted to his face. He looked cute with wet hair dripping into his eyes.

"See something you like", Kai smirked.

"Actually yes I was thinking of how cute you look when you just get out of a shower", Ani said bravely.

Kai was taken aback by her statement but shrugged it off and went back to their room along with Ani. Ani and Kai ate their food and was soon greeted by a huge crowd of noises coming from the door. Ani got up and looked through the little eye hole thingy. She was pushed back by Kai when the door came tumbling down by Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"Whoa thanks Kai", Ani said once she realized what had happened.

"Watch it next time", Kai screamed at Tyson and the others.

"Sorry man didn't see you there", Tyson said lazily.

"Of course you wouldn't you were on the other side of the door not noticing what you were doing", Ani huffed.

"It's not our fault", Ray defended himself.

"Whatever", Kai dropped his arms from around Ani.

Ani only realizing what he had done silently blushed at his little action.

"Since there's nothing else to do here I'm going down to the park", Ani left followed by Kai who was fed up with Tyson's stomach.

(Park with Ani)

She sat down on a bench looking over at the fountain in front of her. The glistening water reflected through her eyes and shined even brighter. Out of all the places that she's been too she had to admit that this place with the small fountain had to be the best. She continued to look at the glistening water when a light drizzle of rain came. She knew she wouldn't make it back to the Hotel in time so she wouldn't get drenched so she took cover in a small restaurant. She stayed there until the restaurant closed at 9:00 and waited out under the little umbrella type thing. She waited for about another 2 hours before she noticed Ray walking towards her with an umbrella.

"Ray thanks a bunch for the umbrella. I really don't want to get sick with the tournament coming up and all", Ani walked beside him.

"After you didn't come back Kai thought someone should go and look for you. I was voted off by Tyson and Max to get you", Ray sighed.

"What so now I'm a force to be reckoned with? Or is it just because you don't like me", Ani asked solemnly.

"No it's nothing like that; we just don't want to be in the middle of your rampage. When your mad that is", Ray held up his hands telling her that it was nothing.

"I guess I'll buy that for now", Ani said with a small smirk working her corners.

The two continued to walk until they were finally at the Hotel. They entered their room to see everyone sleeping.

"Jeez what time is it", Ani asked looking at everyone.

"It's around 12:30. I wouldn't worry too much about those two but Kai might be a little bit pissed in the morning. Anyway good night Ani", Ray went into his room dragging Max with him.

"Yeah good night", Ani went into her room and went into the bathroom to change.

While she had settled herself into the covers of her bed she felt like someone was watching her. Ani ignored it and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I layed in bed looking at the clock every now and then wondering where Ray and Ani were. When I looked at the clock one final time I decided I'd go to sleep. If they weren't there in the morning he'd go and look for them. Suddenly he heard voices and immediately shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. The door opened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ani get into bed after going to the bathroom. I stared at her as she slept. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she'd sleeping. Wait a min did I just complement a girl! I did. This wasn't good. I had fallen for a girl without even realizing it. I tensed when I heard her cough in her sleep. After a few more minutes of looking right at her I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to finally update but I did so you don't have to kill me. I'd like to thank everybody that has read my story and encourage everyone to tell their friends about my story! I wish I could get more reviews from you people and others but hey you don't have to if you don't want to! Well I gotta go so I'll leave ya to review my story! Bubiaz!**


	8. Feelings Have Been Found

Chapter 8 Feeling Have Been Found 

The next morning Ani woke up and looked at the clock to realize that it was nearly noon. She screamed and ran into the shower.

'Kai is so going to die! I have to practice for the tournament', she thought as she dressed in black baggy cargo pants, black gloves, and her purple halter top.

She quickly brushed her hair and then ran down the stairs towards the small training room that everyone else was in.

"KAI", she screamed and she saw him squirm a little.

"What", he snapped turning around.

"Why didn't you wake me up again? Its noon", she screamed.

"Cause Ray said not too", Kai lied.

"LIAR! Now tell me before I rip your head off of your body", Ani screeched.

"No", Kai turned back to training.

"God dammed Kai you tell me now", Tyson and the others ran out the door fleeing from her wrath.

"And what if I don't", a smirk edging its way onto his lips.

"Then I will be forced to hurt you", Ani took a step towards him.

"No I will not tell you the real reason for my actions", Kai smirked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! FINE", she whipped her head around and stomped out of the room.

"I can't believe him! Thinking he can get away with this", Ani mumbled to herself.

Ani walked outside and towards the park. It was spring and she wanted to take a breather before she seriously did tear Kai's head off and fried it. After that she would've given it to Tyson to eat.

Mistress that's not nice, Nami spoke in her head.

"I know that but what else am I going to do! He's treating me like I'm 5", Ani spoke a loud.

Did you ever wonder why, Nami asked quietly.

"Does it fucking matter! He's treating me like I'm 5 and thinks he knows what's best for me. I'm a big girl I don't need someone like him too take care of me! I can take care of myself", Ani screamed to know one in particular.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and keeled over. Nami started worrying and left Ani's mind to someone else's. The world around Ani went blurry and then nothing but darkness.

(Flashback)

_2 small girls sat on the grass covered hill. One of the girls was watching her mother. The other girl continued to play. Anica looked up at her father as he came towards them._

_"Hi daddy", she spoke._

_"Elizabeth you should go inside before you catch a cold", a tall man said to the little girl sternly._

_"Daddy you don't have to worry about me! I'm 9 years old not 5. I can take care of myself", the small girl spoke bravely._

_"Your right your no little girl anymore, but come inside anyway. Mommy's making chocolate chip cookies", he picked her up._

_"Yay"!_

(End Flashback)

"Guys I think she's coming to", a loud voice said.

"Tyson shut up. She's going to have a bad headache if you keep this up", a familiar Ray said.

"What happened", Ani said wearily.

"You past out or something, Kai found you. Said something like he heard a voice calling him towards you. Anyway your at the Hotel", Max explained to her.

"Where is Kai", Ani asked sitting up.

"I went to get you some medicine so you'll feel better", came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned their heads to see Kai with a bottle of some type of liquid.

"No way in hell are you making me drink that", Ani backed away from them all.

"Don't worry Ani we're not seriously putting this down your throat", Kai said calmly, "Too messy".

"Phew for a minute there I thought I was actually going to have to drink that shit. Besides if any of you come near me with that bottle I'll kick you where then sun don't shine", Ani settled down in bed.

"Uh… yeah we would never do that", Max sweat dropped.

"Anyway how long was I out for", Ani got up.

"About 3 hours why"?

"Good I still have time to practice. What do you say Tyson? A match just between us", Ani winked at him.

"YEAH", Tyson raced down the hall and down to the training room.

"Let's go, before he breaks something", Ray sighed.

(Training room)

"3…2…1 LET IT RIP", Max screamed!

"Nami let's do this", Ani yelled out to her bitbeast.

"Dragoon we can beat her into the ground", Tyson yelled.

Nami blew into Dragoon with lightning speed as he swerved around it. Dragoon rammed Nami into the wall, leaving no escape.

"Nami black water mist", Ani said calmly.

Nami escaped his clutches when black vapor circled around the stadium.

"Dragoon use hyper victory tornado to clear the dish", Tyson ordered.

Dragoon did as was told and cleared Nami's attack. When everything was cleared Nami was no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go", Tyson looked around.

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, what goes up must come down", Ani pointed upwards and there was Nami flying in the air.

A purple light erupted from Ani's blade and the same woman from in her dream stepped forward. Dragoon also came forth from his blade and they began a struggle. In the end Nami and Ani won.

"I can't believe what just happened", Tyson stared at his blade.

"What? Never been beat by a girl before", Ani smirked at him.

"That was an awesome battle", Tyson outstretched his hand to shake hers.

"I think you need more training but sure I guess a hand shake will at least show me that you're a good sport", Ani shook his hand.

(Later that night)

"Who wants pizza", Tyson screamed.

"We need ice cream too", Max followed Tyson out the door.

"You go on with out me", Ani called from in the kitchen.

"You sure", asked Ray at the door.

"Positive I'll be alone and you don't have to worry about me".

"What happened to Kai"?

"Left when Tyson started his complains at how hungry he was. Anyway bring back something good to eat"!

"What's left of it you mean. After Tyson gets a hold of it, it'll be gone in 10 seconds".

"I bet 8 seconds", Ani grinned.

"We'll be back later, see ya", Ray left the room and followed Tyson and Max down the hall to the store.

'Finally the whole place to myself', Ani thought and took a relaxing shower.

Since she still felt a little nauseous she took the medicine that Kai bought and then went to take the shower that was calling out her name. When she got out no one was back so she got dressed and decided to scope out the neighborhood.

**Guys-  
Went out to walk be back at 5. And if Tyson eats all the food I will surely kill him so don't even think about it. It's now 3:38 so don't worry. I promise that I'll be back by 5.  
-Anica**

She laid the note down on the kitchen table and left the Hotel. She looked at all the people coming back from work and from picking up their kids. She walked around the city and saw more of the same things. She stopped inside a bakery and got a donut and a cup of iced tea. When she finished she walked around the park and saw nothing interesting except for a little kid beyblading with his friends.

She looked at her watch and realized that it was a quarter to five. She started on her way back to the Hotel meeting a guy she didn't know. He had dark red hair with a baseball hat on. He was also dressed in a baseball uniform.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me your name first." Ani glanced at him.

"The name's Michael of the PPB All-Stars. Now you have to tell me your name."

"My name is none of your business." Ani took her time walking until Michael grabbed her arm.

"We made a deal and I want to know your name." He glared at her.

"Sorry but I don't feel like giving you my name so unless you want to deal with my boyfriend I suggest that you let go of my arm." Ani said coldly.

Michael glared harder at her. "And who's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend is Kai Hiwatari so unless you want to deal with him, let go."

Michael looked as if he had to swallow a bee's nest and he immediately let go and walked away. Ani sighed and made her way back up to the Hotel. When she walked in Kai was they're looking out the window, a smirk plastered on his face.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" he turned to face her.

"I had to say something so that he would leave me alone. Besides you'd make a very nice boyfriend." Ani winked at him and laughed when she saw his face that was blushing a good shade of pink. "Don't worry it was only to make him go away."

"Sure it was. Anyway we have to leave to go meet the others at a restaurant and drag Tyson away from it. Ray called to say that he had eaten it out of business again."

"Why do I have to come? I know for a fact that you can handle it by yourself. You don't need me to come."

"Come on honey we need to leave get your jacket on it's chilly out there." Kai left for the door after getting his own jacket on.

"Ha ha very funny Kai." Ani grabbed her coat and followed him out the door.

They walked in silence and were crossing the road when a car started speeding down the road-heading straight for Ani. She stared at it like a dear caught in the headlights and it was about to hit her when warm arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist and pushed her to the sidewalk along with themselves falling on top of her. Ani hesitantly looked up to see Kai yelling at the driver who had just turned a corner. He then turned to Ani with worry in his usual emotionless eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked still not noticing how close they were.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine." She tried not to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked again.

Ani looked up into his eyes as she heard him and immediately had butterflies in her stomach and she knew for a fact that if she were standing up her knees would buckle. Ani didn't realize that she got lost in his swirling gray orbs that he had gotten up and was bent down about to pick her up. Anica snapped out of her daze and got up before he had the chance.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure. Do you know who that was?" Ani looked to where she was moments before.

"It was Michael. Guess he doesn't take rejection well cause he almost killed you. God he almost killed you! I'll kill him!" he snarled as he pulled her close to him.

Ani was speechless for a minute and then started enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. It reminded her of a father that was protecting his child.

Kai pulled away from her and looked at her worriedly. "C'mon let's get over to the restaurant."

He led her over to the place and noticed that she limped a bit when she walked. He stopped and carried her bridal style inside to see Tyson fighting with the manager.

"You pay the bill or else I'll call the police." The man looked at Tyson with a horrible glint in his eye to tell them all that he wasn't kidding.

"I'm sure my friend will be here soon. He'll pay the bill just don't call the police!" Tyson replied.

"Ray!" Kai called and Ray came over. "Carry Ani until I get back. She seems to have a sprained ankle or something."

Kai left over to the manager and straightened everything out. He then dragged Tyson out of the restaurant and towards the Hotel. In the process he picked up Ani who had fallen asleep in Ray's arms. He mentally smiled at how she cuddled up to him in her sleep, and then mentally slapped himself when he started thinking that she was cute.

They all walked to the Hotel no one saying a word. Kai put Ani in their room and left to scream at Tyson. He then entered the room again and went to bed after checking if Ani was sleeping.

He changed into a pair of black boxers and a white baggy shirt that was even a little to big for him and got into bed.

He stared at Ani while she was sleeping and finally found something in his stomach that was unusual. He stared at her for a few more minutes and then fell asleep after turning out the light.

* * *

**Kai's Little Angel here and it seems that this is my longest chapter yet. If your asking what Kai is feeling right now is that he cares for Ani. Aw I know it's so cute and is he going to confess his feeling to her? Who knows? What about Ani's feelings you ask? We'll just have to wait and see what happens next in the next chapter. If I even get a time to typing it. Anyway since it's one week to Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Tournament Time

Chapter 9 "Tournament Time" 

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE 4th WORLD TOURNAMENT! BUT LET'S INTRODUCE OUR TEAMS FIRST B EFORE WE BEGEN! FIRST UP ARE THE SAINT SHIELDS WITH OZUMA, MARIAM, JOSEPH, DUNGA, AND JAKE! NEXT IS THE PSYCICS WITH KANE, SALIMA, JIM, GOKI, AND MIMI! THEN THERE'S CRASHED DREAMS WITH WILL, IRMA, CORNEILIA, TEA, AND JAZZ! AND FINALLY THE BLADEBREAKERS WITH TYSON, MAX, KAI, RAY, AND ANICA! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Ani entered the stadium next to Kai. The crowds scared her a little. She held onto Kai's arm and tried to hide herself from the stands. Kai looked at her.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of a crowd." He cracked a small smile.

"Crowds with 15 people no. Crowds with 15000 people yes." Ani tried to hide herself in his scarf.

Kai sighed and tugged his scarf out of her grasp. "C'mon it won't be that bad. Don't pay attention to them. Just look at your opponent and you'll do fine."

Ani looked at him then sighed. She let go of his scarf and walked next to him taking deep calming breaths. After a while she grew used to them and watched as the Psychics were defeated by Crashed Dreams. Next up were them against the Saint Shields. Max was up first against Mariam. It didn't last long and in the end Mariam and Shark Rash won. Max came back looking sullen.

"Don't worry Max we'll get her back." Tyson assured him.

"Yeah Max don't beat yourself up about it." Ray gave him a water bottle.

"Thanks guys, I am sorry that I lost." He looked at them all.

"Don't worry about it Max, sit down." Ani told him while looking up. "Who's next Kai?"

"I am." Kai got up from his perch and approached Dunga.

After a few seconds Kai came back looking proud like he had just came back with candy by tricking his mother about it. Tyson went and won then Ray who lost now it was Ani's turn and she quickly stood up. It all depended on her from here on out. She was worried that she'd lose but still had confidence as she saw Mimi doing the same thing of entering the stadium.

"BLADERS READY! 3…2…1 LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!" Jazzman announced and they both launched with such force that when they hit dead on a shock wave of power shook the stadium.

The 2 blades hit again and another shock wave erupted. This continued for a few minutes and eventually the force threw Mimi back but Ani held her balance and it seemed like she was connected to the ground. Her feet didn't move even though her hair fell out of the bun it was in and was waving wildly.

"Stingsha! Use poison blade!" Mimi finally announced.

"Nami dodge and use black water mist!"

Nami dodged the attack and erupted with her own powerful one. Stingsha wasn't fast enough and was thrown out of the stadium with such a force that it broke through some concrete all the way in the back of the dome. Ani sighed and picked up her blade. She then went over to Mimi who was down on her knees.

"Hey…" Ani spoke softly.

"What are you doing here? Come to gloat or make fun of me cause of my loss?" Mimi said bitterly.

"Actually no. I wanted to say that you put up a really good fight. You have a lot of potential not to mention skill. Practice a little bit more and I might offer for a rematch." Ani smiled at the girl.

Mimi looked up with her tear stained face and broke out into a smile. "Thank you. Coming from you that means a lot."

Mimi stood up and walked back to her teammates with a small smile on her face. Ani grinned herself and was about to turn around when she was suddenly glomped by Tyson and Max screaming.

"We won thanks to you! You're the best Ani!" Tyson yelled over the crowd.

"That's nice and all but you think you can let go so that I can breathe?" Ani yelled back.

"Both boys got off of her and ran around her in circles making her dizzy. They hugged her once more and ran over to Ray who tried to get away. Sadly he didn't make it, as he was also glomped. Ani laughed at his predicament when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kai.

"Yeah?" Ani looked at him curiously.

"Uh… never mind make sure you guys get back BEFORE 10 unlike last time. I'll be at the room." Kai turned to leave.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Ani got a hold onto his scarf. "You're celebrating with us Mr. Anti-Social."

Kai stared at her like she had died her hair green with pink polka dots.

"What!" Kai stared at her wide-eyed.

"You heard me your coming with us weather you like it or not so no complaints." Ani glared at him.

Kai sighed. "Do I have to go? I can't even stand being in the same room as HIM." Kai pointed to Tyson.

"Yes you have to, I'm not going to suffer alone this time."

"I thought you had Ray."

"He ditched me for Mariah! Little bastard. I'll get my revenge tomorrow after the tournament. He's so going to pay." Ani cast ma glance over at the said boy.

Kai chuckled as he saw Ray look away quickly so he wouldn't feel guilty.

"Alright I'll go but-"

"But? What but?"

"-If I do you have to do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out." Kai smirked and followed Max out the door.

Ani scowled as he walked swiftly out. She was about to follow when Mimi and the Saint Shields stopped in front of her.

"Uh… hi?" Ani looked a bit confused.

"We were wondering what type of element your bitbeast rules over." Ozuma told her.

"I think she rules over water and darkness or something. I don't know she doesn't talk that much." Ani shrugged.

"Talk? What do you mean? She talks to you?" Mariam asked.

"Yeah, she talks to me all the time. Usually about how bored she is or if she found a good enough topic from Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer, or Draciel to talk to me about it. Don't your bitbeasts talk to you?" Ani put on a confused face.

They all shook their heads and started asking her more about her relationship with Nami.

"Uh… I've got to be somewhere right now, maybe I'll see you guys later!" Ani started to leave.

Just as she left she slammed into a girl about the same age as herself. She looked the small girl over. She had black shoulder length hair that at the moment was put up in a high ponytail. She wore a tight short sleeved shirt that was red and it said 'Shit Happens. Don't Let It Happen To You.' A pair of black baggy jeans that covered most of her white tennis shoes covered her long slender legs. When she looked up Ani saw that she had bright green eyes.

"Oops I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl got up.

Ani smiled. "S' okay I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm Anica but call me Ani. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki but people call me squirt and little one, which I hate. I'm here with the Demolition Boys. Bryan is my cousin and they invited me to be their team. Unfortunately I'm the only girl."

Ani laughed. "Yeah I know how that is I guess. I'm on the Bladebreakers team and also the only girl. They saved my life a couple times so I guess it's like an I.O.U. Well anyway it was nice meeting you but I've got to go meet my team. Bye!"

Ani walked away leaving a girl who also didn't know exactly who she was. And that she was from a different world completely. Ani walked towards her friends who were waiting for her.

"Sorry guys had a little trouble and bumped into someone on the way here." She smiled brightly.

"That's okay, Tyson won't suffer to much without food." Ray laughed along with Ani and Max.

Tyson was on the ground crawling towards the restaurant. "Food! I need FOOD!"


	10. Yuki and Ani Part 1

Chapter 10 "Yuki and Ani" (Part 1) 

"Alright that tournament was AWESOME!" Tyson punched the air with his fist.

"Calm down Tyson it wasn't that big of a deal…" Ani muttered.

"Am I going deaf or something? I thought I heard you saying that it wasn't a big deal. Are you kidding me! Without you on our team we wouldn't have won the tournament! Kai even said that you were stronger then him!" Tyson screamed in her face making her black hair fly back while everyone stared at them.

"Yeah Ani, without you we wouldn't have won the tournament." Ray told her with a pat on the back.

Ani grinned sheepishly. They had just won the tournament and everyone was flying back to Japan. Ani had been praised almost everywhere she went because she had beaten the whole tournament by herself basically. The Bladebreakers minus herself decided to go berserk and forgot about the whole tournament. Even Kai, which surprised them all. In the last round they all decided to show up and they saw Ani half conscious. She had many cuts and bruises on her body from pushing herself to be the best. And that she hasn't eaten or slept much put more strain on her body. With one final attack she practically shattered the opposing blade and while she turned away she just fainted there right on the spot. Luckily all of the Bladebreakers caught her plummeting form.

"So um…Ani? What are you going to do now? I mean when we found you; you were alone in the forest. What do you plan to do next?" Max asked while looking at her.

"Truthfully I have no idea. Whenever the next tournament comes I guess I'll go then. For now I think I'll just practice and rest until that day comes for another tournament." Ani got off the plane.

Over the next few days before the tournament Ani had grown more open with them all and she talked more. She was happy that she had such great friends but there seemed to be something missing. No one noticed this except for Kai and after a couple of days even after the tournament she was still brooding around he finally asked her what was wrong.

(Flashback)

_Ani sat at the base of a tree in Tyson's backyard. She sighed deeply and started drawing whatever came to her mind. Ani was almost done with her picture when a shadow loomed over her._

_"What are you doing?" a deep husky like voice asked her._

_"Drawing." She said after a moment._

_"This seat taken?" Kai asked pointing to the seat next to her._

_Ani shrugged. "It's a free country unless we were suddenly ruled by an evil dictator with a pet squirrel with one eye." She chuckled to herself._

_Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "An evil dictator with a squirrel as a pet? I do believe Tyson, Max, and Ray are playing a game similar to that." He rested his back against the tree._

_"Imagine that." Ani said dryly._

_"Look, are you okay? You've been going off by yourself a lot more than usual. You haven't been eating much and I know you haven't been sleeping well either. Just last night you went to bed late and you woke me up at 3 in the morning; you were moving around a lot and then you just sat up, took a shower, and left. You're worrying all of us including Tyson. If you went to dinner last night you would've seen a miracle. Tyson ate only 2 plates of food and it only had 3 things on each plate. When we asked what was wrong he explained it to us and we all agree that something is wrong so you mind at least telling me?" Kai looked at her with a knowing look._

_"I appreciate the concern but there is nothing wrong. I've just been more tired lately since the battle okay? I'm fine." Ani gave him a weak smile, gathered up her stuff, and left for the park leaving Kai and everyone staring after her._

(End Flashback)

Right now Ani was sitting on a bench when someone walked up to her.

"Hi!" the girl said.

Ani looked up from her drawing that she was just finishing up to look at the girl. She realized it was Yuki and behind her were the Demolition Boys. "Uh…hi?"

"Remember me? We met at the tournament! I'm Yuki remember? And this is Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer." Yuki motioned to the teens behind her.

Tala and Bryan exchanged glances at her before shaking Ani's hand. Spencer gave her a hug and Ian didn't do anything except glare at her until Yuki hit the back of his head and he very reluctantly shook her hand.

"Yeah I remember you, um… what are you doing here?" Ani asked looking at them all.

"We were all on vacation and the Tala suggested that we pay the Bladebreakers a visit." Yuki explained. "And I saw you, I remembered that you said that you were on the Bladebreakers team and that you single handily won the tournament after talking with the judges."

"And we were wondering if you could lead us to Tyson's house so that we could say hi." Tala finished her off.

"Uh yeah but um…" Ani started.

"Yeah!" Yuki looked at her with a grin.

"Never mind but can I talk to you later? Just Yuki?" Ani looked at Tala.

"Sure I guess." Tala shrugged.

Ani nodded and led them to Tyson's dojo. "Uh… guys! We've got company!" Ani shouted into the dojo.

She led them all into the back of the dojo to see everyone doing multiple things. Max and Tyson were battling, Ray was talking with a small, brown haired boy that she remembered his name as Kenny or Chief, and Kai was looking bored under the tree she was an hour or two ago. The Demolition Boys, Yuki, and herself walked into view right when Tyson beat Max by sending his blade out of the dish.

"Guys? Company." Ani said and sat down on the porch.

"Tala! What are you doing here!" Tyson glomped him.

"We decided to stop by and say hi." Bryan replied and sat down next to Ray.

Kai looked at Ani but she was already inside the dojo. Kenny and Ian talked about numerous things, Ray, Bryan, and Spencer talked a little, and Kai, Tala, and Yuki talked. After a little while everyone heard a crash and they all ran inside to see Ani on the ground with a dazed look on her face and there was glass all over the floor. She was sitting in the middle of all the glass and they could plainly see that she was not in the right state of mind.

Ani's eyes had changed from their crystal blue to a dark almost black blue, her black hair had lost its sheen that was there on numerous occasion, and her usual tight fitting clothes that clung to her figure, hung limp and baggy on her. Her skin that used to be a nice peach color was now unusually pale and white as snow. She was hunched over and was muttering thing inaudible for anyone to hear except for Ray.

Tyson and Yuki were trying to make her way to her but Ray stopped them.

"Don't touch her! If you touch her she could have a moment of shock and it could kill her. She's having an argument with herself, saying things like she will never find out who she really is." Ray explained to them all.

"But she knows who she is. She's Anica Kinomoto, a Bladebreaker and our friend." Max and Tyson said.

"Actually she really doesn't know who she is." Kai started.

"And how would you know Mr. I-Know-Everything-So-Butt-Out-And-Listen-To-Me!" Tyson glared at him.

Kai ignored his glare. "If you had to wake up to her at night yelling that her name wasn't Anica and that she didn't know who she was you' understand."

"That's right. I've heard her muttering things like that in her sleep and a couple times she said that her name was Elizabeth I think." Max sounded.

"I've heard it too." Ray confessed. "I thought it was just a dream but I guess I- we were all wrong."

Kai knelt down beside her and whispered something's in her ear. Ani calmed down and she leaned backwards into him. Kai easily picked her up bridal style and put her in her room. He came back a few minutes later and motioned for Tala.

Tala curious to know what was happening followed him out the door and into her room. "Yeah? What is it?"

"That girl Yuki… did you find her or something?" Kai asked sternly.


	11. Yuki and Ani Part 2

Chapter 11"Yuki and Ani" (Part 2)

Tala looked taken aback. "How'd you know that? We were walking around the streets when she 'accidentally' bumped into us and stole are b lades. When we finally caught her she gave them back and challenged us to a beybattle. Amazingly she beat all of us and she had her own bitbeast, Radon, and Ian being Ian asked her to join the team. Since she beat me I let her on." Tala explained. "She's been with us ever since."

"I'm guessing that would be about 2 months ago. Right?" Kai questioned.

"Uh actually yeah."

"These two are from the same world."

"What do you mean? You mean that these two came from a whole different universe all together?" Tala went wide-eyed at the thought.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Just think about it; we found them at the same time, they have unusual qualities that are similar, they look to be the same age, and that we found them at the same time of at least 2 months ago. It only makes sense. Either that or they're sisters separated by birth." Kai looked at Ani lying on the bed.

Tala nodded knowingly now actually catching on. "I see. That would explain some things but we won't know for sure unless they suddenly remember what happened before they met us."

"Yeah that's true but—" Kai started when Max and Ray came barging in.

"Guys! That Yuki girl was just taken captive by a guy dressed in a black cloak." Ray explained.

"Tyson's battling him now." Max said out of breath.

Tala and Kai exchanged looks before going outside to see Tyson on his knees with everyone surrounding him.

"What's going on!" Both Kai and Tala yelled.

"Tyson was beaten and the guy who took Yuki got away." Bryan answered after a moment or two of exchanging looks with his teammates.

After another moment they heard a crashing noise once again of a window breaking. They all ran towards the source of the noise that was Ani's room and found it empty. Ian found a note on her bed tied to a rock while Spencer confirmed that the marks on the walls were made by a beyblade.

Kai growled to himself. 'They planned this. They wanted both of them. But why?' he thought to himself.

Tala exchanged a look with Kai and they both were thinking the same thing. They had to find the girls or else they could be killed. When they took a look at the note all that was on it was a picture of a building on it.

"What are we going to do! Ani is our friend we have to find her!" Tyson said angrily.

"How do you suppose we do that Einstein? We have no idea where they are." Ian sneered.

"Cool it guys we'll find them don't worry." Spencer said in a strong voice.

"We know where the girls are." Kai said quietly.

"They're at BioVolt with Boris." Tala finished.

(Somewhere else Russia)

Ani opened her blurry eyes to see a steel wall and she was lying on a bed and her arms and legs were chained to it. She looked around and there was nothing else in the room except for a door that opened.

A man with purple hair and what looked like goggles on came into the room and was holding something in his hand. She adjusted her head and realized it was Nami her beyblade.

"Hello dear…" he chuckled.

* * *

_Hey people! Sorry that this chapter is so short but hopefully the next one won't be as short. Hope you liked this story and I need your vote._

**What should Boris do to Ani? Yuki?**

**a)**Rape her (that means lemon)

**b)**Torture her with whips, knives, etc.

**c)**Erase her memories.

_You chose! Please make a good time to think about what you decide and try and get other people like your friends to review this story and vote them. If you do chose Rape there will be a lemon, torture I will try and get some good detail, memories she will just lose them and won't remember the Bladebreakers or anything then Boris will brainwash her or something. You pretty much get the last one and this goes for both Yuki and Ani._ **Oh yeah tell me who your favorite character is! _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	12. Sorry

Sorry people but I'm going to discontinue this story because I have lost interest with it and no one seemed like they liked it as much as some. No one even voted. sighs I will be eventually be making another story once I get an idea. **If you'd all send me some OC's for Tala and Ray** I'd be very happy and if you wat me to continue this story just say so okay? Thanks!

Untoachable


End file.
